1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting lines, such as cables, cords, wires, or ropes or the like, and particularly it relates to a connecting apparatus which can be advantageously used to connect ropes used in a stringing operation of power transmission cables so as to tense or fix the latter.
Furthermore, the present invention can be also adapted to connect ropes or wires for rope construction, such as a suspension bridge, a ropeway or a cable railway, etc., or ropes or wires for supporting masts or posts of the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ropes which are used in a stringing operation of power transmission cables usually have looped ends which can be connected to or engaged by another cable or the like for extension.
The looped end is usually made in a so-called eye-splice process in which the strands of the terminal end of the rope are frayed and twisted, so that the strands are woven into the terminal end portion of the rope itself. The eye-splice provides a relatively large strength, in comparison with other connecting means such as chips or the like. This, however, needs a relatively complex operation with a highly skilled person.